


流体画

by Winwaio



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Stream of Consciousness, Unilateral ideas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winwaio/pseuds/Winwaio
Summary: 凌晨两点半，普罗修特在常去的咖啡店里看见了站在门口抽烟的布加拉提。





	流体画

暗杀组的成员其实并不经常见面，并不经常同时见面。不同的替身，各异的任务，自然会有交错的作息时间。

“我一般十一点出门。凌晨十一点。”夜晚的湿气几乎要在普罗修特过长的睫毛间凝结成液滴。不仅是有任务的日子，长久以来他的作息已经完全颠倒，在假期也依旧保持着这个习惯。

湛蓝的，接近紫罗兰的颜色，那是夜的眼睛。他已经很久没有见过散发着光与热的太阳了，沐浴在将明未明的天青色下走回据点，就是他对自己身体吸收自然光的最大恩赐。室内的白炽灯光照得他原本就苍白的脸色发青，他在玻璃橱窗上的倒影消失，把视线从街道上挪回店门口。

他在看布加拉提。站在人工光明和自然黑暗的交界处，仿佛不是真实存在的人，下一次眨眼间就会捕捉不到该进入瞳孔的光线。没有雨，更没有太阳，他在收起的雨棚布下躲什么？

普罗修特的饮料来了，杯沿的烫金装饰已经变成褐色，细线断断续续，又连成环绕口径的一条。内侧杯壁上已经有凉掉的咖啡留下的痕渍，在杯子从桌角移动到他面前时，还善存温热的咖啡液面晃动着，把已经连成一条的咖啡渍冲刷掉。

他突然不想喝了。这是习惯，是保持他清晰思维，以便能够精确完成任务的必备项目。从生理需要上来说，他有饱满的八小时睡眠，足以支撑他像普通人在白天的劳作一样在深夜间活动。为什么要喝咖啡，因为这是熬夜的必需品吗？可他不是在熬夜，也不需要熬。听起来就像对贝西说，你在熬白天一样可笑。

有忽明忽暗的光点在布加拉提身前飘浮，他认得那个光点。有多少严丝密缝保护着的暗杀对象，披着强光探照灯制造出的阴影，忙里偷闲地暴露他护卫的数量和位置，以至于让自己轻松得手。这不怪他们，普罗修特想道，他想知道布加拉提抽的烟是什么味道。无需品牌，他有自信在烟雾浸润他的肺，灼烧着气管壁被长长地吐出时品判烟草的质量。他熟知不同气味的烟草产地，要在市面上找到哪一款烟很容易。

但是他不想知道。就好像他看见了布加拉提，却没有和他搭话一样。这么说并不能代表他的真实想法：从身份上，他也确实没必要和布加拉提搭话；从情理上，他也确实没理由和布加拉提搭话。

普罗修特掐灭脑海里的烟头，咖啡已经冷了。那不勒斯凌晨的街头比西西里夜晚的农场要冷漠得多。他觉得下雨了，但是没有。过重的湿气凝聚成雾，他也看不清布加拉提烟蒂上的火光了，好像自己受到壮烈成仁的影响老化了视力，分界线上的轮廓却清晰可见。

他的喉咙里发出呜咽声。他想叫布加拉提，一个人试图在世界沉寂之际向另一个人传达无实义的信息。这不是寂寞，普罗修特说，我们是同类。

他不知道坊间对布加拉提的传颂，因为他不会出现在布加拉提活跃着的白天。普罗修特在组织内对这个男人有所耳闻，实际上并没有见过几次面。你怎么敢妄下定论？他看到橱窗玻璃上的自己从伊鲁索的世界里走出来，你怎么敢判断那个人就是布加拉提？

“他就是。”普罗修特又把视线投向街道，视线没有聚焦在玻璃上，这样他就看不见那个走出来的自己，“我需要站在那里的那个人，他是布加拉提。”

他说得很坚定，然后站起了身。他要走到店门口，在收起的雨棚下向布加拉提递烟。他不是要确认那个人是否布加拉提，他已经知道那个人是布加拉提。他要向他递烟。普罗修特掏出烟盒。

但是烟盒里没有烟，皱巴巴的纸壳已经在西装内衬口袋里呆了好一阵子，怎么看都不像是频繁消耗烟草的老烟鬼作风。

“这盒是专门拿来敬烟的。”他说的很大声，说给门口的布加拉提听。他不管布加拉提有没有反应，囔囔着凑近门槛前benvenuto的塑胶地毯。他想摸出一支自己平时吸的烟暂时充作谈资，烟盒崭新的包装与规格都和他刚刚攥在手里皱巴巴纸壳一样。

“我没拿更高档的当敬烟。我自己也抽这个，一样的。”普罗修特伸手掏出一支烟，拿法很奇怪。细长的烟草条在他手中更像一支快用完的铅笔，还是他总喜欢这么拿这个形状的东西。没有人敢用生疏这个词形容他的动作，可没有别的词更适合他现在的动作。

布加拉提没有接，他猛吸一口嘴上的那只烟，暗橙色一下子变成明亮的红。普罗修特觉得暗橙色很高级，不过他不会拿来作为他衣着的配色。不适合，他执意地选择了和蜂蜜色金发相似的内衬，翻起的立领同时也在点缀着箭翎纹路的西装外套。

他又不想了。该死，自己像个反复无常的任性的家伙。他今晚推翻了很多想法，有自己的，没有别人的。他在找时钟，几点了？普罗修特迫切地想知道，他要进入自己最得心应手的时间，那怕在三点之后。

布加拉提，布加拉提也不知道，他莫名地觉得布加拉提是两点半。就离他的时间只有半个小时。人和时间点联系起来显得很可笑，他自己也笑了。普罗修特接受自己的可笑，这份可笑只是真实的他和别人眼中的他带来的落差，并不丢脸。他又想到凉掉的咖啡，自己在两点半时浪费了它。

普罗修特坐回桌前，他尝了一口冷咖啡，苦味被放大无数倍，包括廉价感。他要一头扎进这杯咖啡里，让冰冷的液体在血液上奔跑。他手里的纸壳是他的船，载着他在褐色的液面上航行，他不会发现新大陆，因为他知道这里只有一片汪洋。

布加拉提还在雨棚下，雾气变得五颜六色。普罗修特想起艺术馆里的流体画，颜料雾一般四散开来。不确定性，他喜欢这个，但不是在事件上。他更喜欢许多颜色交杂在一起，可以洗掉他眼里早就被黑白灰堆积的夜的污垢。他刚刚跳进汪洋，现在也可以跳进画里。他随着颜料流进雾气，他来到布加拉提身边，说他喜欢夜晚，喜欢就算不是独自一人，也没有被你打扰的夜晚。

无人知晓我的欢愉，也无需知晓我的存在。

就像这份嚎叫和刚刚的呜咽一样没有传达到布加拉提身上。这没有关系，普罗修特不想要他的反应。布加拉提就该继续站在提到了好几次的雨棚下，身后是人造的光明，眼前是自然的黑。他只允许高级的暗橙色偶尔在他身边闪烁，因为布加拉提身上只有黑白，包括他的深色头发，尽管反光是蓝的。他就是自己眼里堆积的黑白灰，是五光十色的雾气也无法洗涤的顽渍。

“普罗修特？”布加拉提吸完了那只烟走进店里，“你刚刚也在这里？”

现在布加拉提不是普罗修特的布加拉提了。咖啡渍的痕迹也已经不会被还能流动的液面冲刷掉。普罗修特抬头，好像他一直都没站起来过。他不知道这一切是否发生，虽然很可能他给自己的回答是否定的。

他又想发出呜咽声，没有让布加拉提听到。

“暗杀组还挺辛苦的，都是这个点出任务吗？我没有打扰到你吧。”

“我一般十一点出门。凌晨十一点。”普罗修特又重复了一遍，这次他有可以说给谁听的对象了。布加拉提脸上挂着油盐不进的微笑，他觉得他们仍然是同类，贬义词，是的。

他想告诉布加拉提自己是彩色的，这个点行动的他不属于黑夜。布加拉提是黑夜的颜色，但是他行走在白日之下。他说布加拉提，你知道我们相通的地方吗，只有可能是脑子，是里面的想法，可是不是。我们没有相通的地方，但是我们是同类。你看这个词用的多奇怪啊，我一直想到这个词，好像用了它就可以把什么东西归类起来，他们就是一样的。我要你感受我们的不同，毕竟我们本来就不同，你觉得不用特意去感受对不对。你要说了，你说普罗修特，我不知道你在讲什么。但是没关系，你听不懂，没有其他人和你不同，能够听懂。你抽烟吗，我现在只有这个烟盒，它就是个纸壳，我能把它全部都给你。

我想知道你的想法。普罗修特轻轻说。

布加拉提的脚尖朝向外侧，普罗修特知道他要走了。

“人的悲欢并不相通，恕我直言，”布加拉提对他说，“我只觉得吵闹。”

**Author's Note:**

> 迅哥儿的话。


End file.
